Christmas Wishes
by Ariel119
Summary: This story is set in the middle of my "Bridges" story, midway through their engagement.  I just couldn't help but write my own Christmas fic.  Short little one shot. COMPLETE


This story is set in the middle of "Bridges", midway through their engagement. I just couldn't help but write my own Christmas fic.

Kate woke to her alarm buzzing and blindly smacked the snooze button. Groaning, she rolled over and reached for him, only to find his side of the bed empty. Fully awake, she remembered. If Paula ever scheduled another cross country book tour for Rick in December, Kate vowed to personally skin the woman alive. He'd been full of apologies when he saw Kate do the math and understand that he'd be absent for Christmas. He promised to make it up to her, buy her an entire zoo if that was what it took.

She dressed for work, recalling that today would be the precinct's Christmas party. Grudgingly she donned the red sweater with the sequin candy canes. It was too festive to suit her dark mood, but for the children she would go the extra mile.

She made her way through her paperwork mountain, getting her own coffee for a change. At lunchtime she dialed Rick's cell. It would be 9am in California, he should be nearly ready to start his day. "Detective, are you calling to pick my brains?"

"No, just needed to hear your voice."

"I'll remind you of that the next time you tell me I talk too much."

When 3pm rolled around the captain released them all from their duties and pretty much ordered them to head downstairs to the party. Kate complied and saw the cafeteria had been converted to a winter wonderland. The children from the boys and girls club milled around, nibbling on cookies.

At the far end of the room, a man in a Santa suit sat on the throne someone had constructed for the occasion. Children were lined up whisper their wishes to him.

"Lady, what's wrong, you look sad." The unknown voice came from her waist level. She looked down to see a little girl in an adorable dress. She favored the child with a smile."

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, but you're a very good girl to ask me. Did you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

The little girl nodded. "I did. I asked for a job for my daddy, so he can come back and live with us again."

Kate's heart broke for the child.

"What about you, lady, maybe you can ask for something to make you not sad."

Kate smiled at the hearty "ho ho ho" that rose above the din of the party. "That's sweet honey, but I don't think Santa can bring me what I want."

"Yes he can" replied the girl earnestly. "He's _magic_. He told me he could help my daddy. Go ahead!"

The girl seemed insistent, and Kate wanted to show that she, too, believed.

She waited her turn in line, sending warning looks to Ryan and Esposito when they pointed her way and gave a thumbs up. Finally she reached the platform and stepped up.

"Merry Christmas. Have a seat, sweetie" the jolly man said, patting his knee.

Kate looked at him dubiously, but after a glance at the other children still waiting, she opted to play along. She balanced herself gingerly on the red velvet clad knee, most of these guys were in her father's generation or older, and she didn't want to cause a fracture. The hand that rounded her waist to steady her was surprisingly strong.

"So, what can Santa bring you for Christmas?" As she pondered her answer, the hand on her waist began to drift downward to cup her bottom. She looked down, shocked, but relieved that the angle was just so that the children couldn't see. Her gaze flew to the man's face, and though her voice was tight with anger, she kept the volume under control.

"Mister, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you've got two seconds to…." She trailed off weakly when a familiar set of blue eyes twinkled back at her from beneath bushy white eyebrows. "Rick?" she whispered, incredulous.

His easy laugh confirmed it. "Merry Christmas, honey"

"So you promising that little girl, about her father?"

He nodded toward one of the elves, who she now recognized as Alexis. "She took the little one aside and got all the details. I'll find something, I have connections everywhere."

"But how? You said you wouldn't be back for more than a week."

"I do have to go back tomorrow, but I just can't resist a good surprise, so…." He shrugged.

"My crew knows?"

"Yeah, they are better at secret keeping than we thought."

So as not to scandalize the kids in the event their control slipped and things got hot and heavy, Kate opted for a chaste kiss on the cheek before relinquishing Rick's lap so that he could grant more wishes.

Santa had indeed gotten her what she wanted, time with her fiancée.


End file.
